mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário:WaxingCrescent
Imagem atual do perfil: MLG Montage - Doritos Pony e MTN Dew Pony Geral= Sobre mim Eu iniciei a conta na wiki no dia 13/12/14 com nome de CrescentPony. No dia 22/08/15, o nome na minha conta foi alterado para WaxingCrescent. No dia 11/03/16, me tornei moderador de chat da wiki. No dia 10/07/16, me tornei administrador da wiki. *Tenho 22 anos de idade. *Moro em Uberlândia nas Minas Gerais. *Tenho um conhecimento de praticamente 100% do universo de MLP. *Não gosto da fandom de MLP e são raríssimas as fanfics que me agradam. *Não aceito ser chamado de "brony", porque não me considero sendo um. *Me considero apenas um fã comum que aprecia o trabalho da Hasbro. Horários que estou ativo na wiki: 16:00 até às 21:00* / 00:00 até às 04:00*. (*)Os horários podem variar por causa de compromissos pessoais. Personalidade Se for para me definir como uma personagem pônei, eu diria que sou bem Dashie com um pouco de AJ e Pinkie Pie, mas nada de Fluttershy. O que mais me pareço com a Rainbow Dash é o estilo competitivo e de não gostar de perder, mas não dou chiliques quando perco. Talvez um pouco de sarcasmo por parte da personagem também faz parte de mim. =) Sou uma pessoa bastante amigável, que normalmente está de bom humor, então sintam-se livres para me zoar e curtir com minha cara. Porém a minha paciência não deve ser testada quando eu estiver em dias ruins. Sobre a Série Comecei a acompanhar a série por volta de Abril/Maio de 2012. O primeiro episódio que eu assisti foi Sentido Pinkie (que por acaso era o último lançado até então aqui no Brasil). Atualmente só assisto aos episódios legendados. Preferências Aqui vai algumas das minhas preferências na série (atualizado 24/08/2016): Mane Six Favorita: Twilight Sparkle Cutie Mark Crusader Favorita: Sweetie Belle Personagem Secundário Favorito: Discord Personagem de Fundo Favorito: Derpy Vilão Favorito: Tirek Pet Favorito: Tank Personagem Favorito Exclusivo do EG: Adagio Dazzle Episódio Favorito da 1ª Temporada: Feita para o Sucesso - Suited for Success Episódio Favorito da 2ª Temporada: Lição Zero - Lesson Zero Episódio Favorito da 3ª Temporada: Duelo Mágico - Magic Duel Episódio Favorito da 4ª Temporada: Morcegos! - Bats! Episódio Favorito da 5ª Temporada: Cruzadas da Cutie Mark - Crusaders of the Lost Mark Episódio Favorito da 6ª Temporada: No Second Prances (não definido) Música Favorita da 1ª Temporada: Tchau, Inverno - Winter Wrap Up Música Favorita da 2ª Temporada: A Dupla de Irmãos mais Famosa - The Flim Flam Brothers Song Música Favorita da 3ª Temporada: Um Amigo - A True True Friend Música Favorita da 4ª Temporada: Expulsão - Bats! Música Favorita da 5ª Temporada: Vou Voar - I'll Fly Música Favorita da 6ª Temporada: Luna's Future (não definido) Música Favorita do Equestria Girls: Equestria Girls Música Favorita do Rainbow Rocks: Vem Dançar! - Shake Your Tail! Música Favorita do Friendship Games: Liberte a Mágica - Unleash the Magic Curta Favorito do Rainbow Rocks: Vem Dançar! - Shake Your Tail! Curta Favorito do Friendship Games: Espiã Pinkie - Pinkie Spy obs: Todas as músicas são melhores na versão original, poucas são boas na versão dublada. Roteirista Favorito: M.A. Larson - A Praga do Século, Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2, Eclipse da Luna, O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000, Já Estava na Hora, Duelo Mágico, A Cura do Mistério Mágico, O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte, O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte e Fazendo as Pazes Dublador Original Favorito: Ashleigh Ball - Applejack e Rainbow Dash Dublador PT-BR Favorito: Sílvia Suzy - Rainbow Dash Voz Cantante Original Favorita: Ashleigh Ball - Applejack e Rainbow Dash |-|Notas dos Episódios/Filmes/Curtas= Desde sempre eu gosto de avaliar os episódios da série com notas de 0 a 10 como forma de demonstrar meu gosto. Da 1ª até a 4ª Temporada, os episódios foram avaliados na versão dublada, porém as notas definitivas vieram após eu assistir as versões originais dos mesmos. Na 5ª e na 6ª Temporada, os episódios foram/estão sendo avaliados diretamente da versão original. Episódios 1ª Temporada *A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 / A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 - 8,5/10 *O Convite Extra - 8,5/10 *Temporada de Coice na Macieira - 8,5/10 *A Rainha das Brincadeiras - 5/10 *Caçadores de Exibicionistas - 8/10 *Dracofobia - 8,5/10 *Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir - 7/10 *Rédea nas Fofocas - 8/10 *A Praga do Século - 9/10 *Passagem do Inverno - 9/10 *Em Busca da Marca Especial - 5/10 *A Corrida das Folhas - 8,5/10 *Feita Para o Sucesso - 9/10 *Sentido Pinkie - 8,5/10 *Arco-Íris Supersônico - 6/10 *A Mestra do Olhar - 9/10 *As Artistas - 8/10 *Os Cães-Diamante - 8/10 *O Verde não Fica bem em Você - 8/10 *Barril de Pólvora - 7,5/10 *Um Pássaro no Casco - 6/10 *As Crônicas das Marcas - 7,5/10 *Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também - 6/10 *Festa de uma Só - 8/10 *A Melhor Noite de Todas - 3/10 2ª Temporada *Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 / Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 - 9/10 *Lição Zero - 10/10 *Eclipse da Luna - 9/10 *Encontro das Irmãs de Casco - 9/10 *Belas Pústulas - 8/10 *Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! - 7,5/10 *A Misteriosa Égua do Bem - 6/10 *A Simplicidade e a Elite - 4,5/10 *O Segredo do meu Excesso - 8,5/10 *Noite da Lareira Calorosa - 7,5/10 *Dia de Valorização da Família - 8,5/10 *Os Bebês Cake - 5/10 *O Último Rodeio - 4/10 *O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 - 9/10 *Leia e Chore - 9/10 *Dia do Coração - 8/10 *Finalmente um Amigo - 5/10 *Fazendo Pé Firme - 5/10 *Já Estava na Hora - 9,5/10 *A Busca do Dragão - 5,5/10 *A Fluttershy Furacão - 9/10 *Ponyville Confidencial - 7/10 *Mistério no Expresso da Amizade - 9/10 *Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1 / Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 - 8,5/10 3ª Temporada *O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 / O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 - 3/10 *Excesso de Pinkie Pies - 6/10 *Uma Maçã Ruim - 4/10 *Duelo Mágico - 9/10 *Com Insônia em Ponyville - 9/10 *Academia Wonderbolts - 9/10 *Reunião da Família Apple - 8/10 *Spike às Suas Ordens - 7/10 *Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas - 8/10 *Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis - 7,5/10 *Jogos para Pôneis - 8/10 *A Cura do Mistério Mágico - 8,5/10 4ª Temporada *A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 / A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 - 8/10 *O Castelo - 8,5/10 *Daring Do - 8,5/10 *Voo ao Infinito - 9/10 *Power Ponies - 5,5/10 *Morcegos! - 9,5/10 *Rarity Vai para Manehattan - 7/10 *Pinkie Apple Pie - 8,5/10 *A Queda de Rainbow - 9/10 *Três É Demais - 8/10 *Orgulhosa Pinkie - 9/10 *Modos Simples - 7/10 *Filli Vanilli - 9/10 *Encontro com a Twilight - 4/10 *Não é Fácil Ser Breezies - 7/10 *Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim - 6/10 *A Visita de Maud - 8/10 *Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? - 8/10 *Salto de Fé - 8/10 *Testando Testando 1, 2, 3 - 9/10 *Trocas! - 8/10 *Manifestação Inspiradora - 7,5/10 *Jogos de Equestria - 8/10 *O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 / O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 - 9/10 5ª Temporada *O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte / O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Segunda Parte - 9/10 *Castelo, Doce Castelo - 9/10 *Alegrias e Tristezas - 8/10 *Obrigada pela Lembrança - 8,5/10 *O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa - 7/10 *Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia - 7/10 *O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone - 9/10 *Um Pedaço da Vida - 1/10 *Princesa Spike - 5/10 *Festa Estragada - 7,5/10 *Fazendo as Pazes - 9,5/10 *Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos? - 7/10 *A Boutique de Canterlot - 7/10 *As Investigações de Rarity! - 9/10 *O Mapa de Manehattan - 7,5/10 *O Clube das Irmãs de Casco - 8,5/10 *Cruzadas da Cutie Mark - 10/10 *A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia - 8/10 *Lareira e Decepção - 9/10 *Mestra do Susto - 8,5/10 *Como Fica o Discórdia? - 8/10 *Os Hooffields e os McColts - 7,5/10 *A Principal Atração com Crinas - 5,5/10 *A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 1 / A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2 - 8,5/10 6ª Temporada *The Crystalling Pt. 1 / The Crystalling Pt. 2 - 7/10 *The Gift of the Maud Pie - 9/10 *On Your Marks - 7/10 *Gauntlet of Fire - 8/10 *No Second Prances - 9,5/10 *Newbie Dash - 3,5/10 *A Hearth's Warming Tail - 7,5/10 *The Saddle Row Review - 9/10 *Applejack's "Day" Off - 7,5/10 *Flutter Brutter - 8/10 *Spice Up Your Life - 8,5/10 *Stranger Than Fan Fiction - 8/10 *The Cart Before the Ponies - 7/10 *28 Pranks Later - 4,5/10 *The Times They Are a Changeling - 6/10 *Dungeons & Discords - ??/10 *Buckball Season - ??/10 *The Fault in Our Cutie Marks - ??/10 *Viva Las Pegasus - ??/10 *Every Little Thing She Does - ??/10 *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) - ??/10 *''Episódio 23'' *''Episódio 24'' *''Episódio 25/26'' Filmes *My Little Pony Equestria Girls - 7/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - 7,5/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade - 6/10 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - ??/10 Curtas Curtas Rainbow Rocks (antecessores) *Música para os meus Ouvidos - 9/10 *Focada na Guitarra - 10/10 *Hamistercalipse - 9/10 * A Pinkie na Cabeça - 10/10 *Tocadora de Piano - 9/10 *Um Estojo para o Baixo - 9/10 *Vem Dançar! - 10/10 *Dia Perfeito para a Diversão - 8/10 Curtas Rainbow Rocks (sucessores) *Meu Passado Não é Hoje - 0/10 *Amizade Através das Idades - 5/10 *A Vida é um Desfile - 4/10 Curtas Friendship Games *A Ciência da Magia - 8/10 *Espiã Pinkie - 10/10 *Está tudo bem no amor e nos Friendship Games - 9/10 *A Foto Pronta - 9/10 *Um Dia de Cartazes - 8/10 (**) - Nota não definitiva |-|Blogues= Já criei e estou criando vários blogues contendo as minhas preferências, com o intuito de compartilhar as mesmas e poder conhecer as preferências de outros usuários. =) Personagens *Ranking dos Personagens Principais (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 10 Melhores Vilões (1ª - 5ª Temporada / EG e EGRR) *Top 20 Melhores Pôneis de Fundo (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 10 Melhores Personagens de Apoio (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 10 Piores Personagens de Apoio (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 5 Melhores e Piores Personagens Novos da 5ª Temporada *Os Melhores e Piores Personagens (Friendship is Magic - Gauntlet of Fire) Episódios *Top 10 melhores episódios (1ª - 5ª Temporada) >>previsto<< *Top 10 piores episódios (1ª - 5ª Temporada) >>previsto<< *Top 10 Melhores Cenas da Série (Friendship is Magic - Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?) *Top 10 Piores Cenas da Série (Friendship is Magic - Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?) *Top 10 Momentos Mais 'Creepy' da Série (Friendship is Magic - The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone) Filmes *Top 10 Melhores Acontecimentos de Equestria Girls (EG e EGRR) *Top 10 Piores Acontecimentos de Equestria Girls (EG e EGRR) *Top 5 Melhores e Piores Acontecimentos de EGFG Músicas *Top 10 Melhores Músicas (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 10 Piores Músicas (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 5 Melhores Músicas da 5ª Temporada *Top 10 Melhores Músicas Equestria Girls (EG - EGFG) "7" *7 Coisas Para Não se Esperar da Hasbro *7 Coisas que eu Gosto em MLP: FiM *7 Erros da Hasbro *7 Coisas que não Gosto na Fandom de MLP >>previsto<< *7 Formas de Ofender MLP >>previsto<< Outros *Top 10 Melhores Shippings de MLP *Top 10 Piores Shippings de MLP *Top 10 Maiores Vacilos da Dublagem PT-BR (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 10 Piores Títulos BR (1ª - 5ª Temporada) |-|Red Fields= Red Fields é a versão ponificada de uma série que pertence a mim, que leva o mesmo nome. A série aborda a vida de Nightstrike, uma unicórnio que se mudou recentemente para a cidade de Red Fields, porém sua vida acaba mudando drasticamente por causa dos eventos que estão acontecendo. Red Fields tem duas temporadas finalizadas e a terceira está atualmente em desenvolvimento. Wiki de Red Fields (em construção) Red Fields - 1ª Temporada *Intro *Parte 1 - O Início *Parte 2 - Hydra *Parte 3 - Electric Storm I *Parte 4 - Electric Storm II *Parte 5 - A Folha e a Brisa *Parte 6 - Choque da Natureza *Parte 7 - Earth Power *Parte 8 - Queen Dusky *Parte 9 - Javelin *Parte 10 - Poder do Vento *Parte 11 - Plasma Power *Parte 12 - Coração Congelado *Parte 13 - Pesadelo Real *Parte 14 - Blizzard *Parte 15 - Uma Amiga *Parte 16 - Veneno de Cobra *Parte 17 - Luz *Parte 18 - Light Power *Parte 19 - Stormfront *Parte 20 - O Bem e o Mal *Parte 21 - Nightstrike *Parte 22 - Amigos Red Fields: Dimensions - 2ª Temporada *Intro *Parte 1 - O Recomeço *Parte 2 - Dimensão de Paz *Parte 3 - Portal Gama *Parte 4 - Heróis de Red Fields *Parte 5 - Red Heroes *Parte 6 - O Oeste *Parte 7 - Baile de Primavera *Parte 8 - Coração Partido *Parte 9 - Rip Tide *Parte 10 - Bermuda Blast *Parte 11 - Dimensão Iota *Parte 12 - Ódio *Parte 13 - Aceldama *Parte 14 - Enforcer *Parte 15 - Science *Parte 16 - Clube da Máscara Vermelha *Parte 17 - Pesadelo Dimensional *Parte 18 - Mayak *Parte 19 - Amigo Híbrido *Parte 20 - Kraken *Parte 21 - Sentimentos *Parte 22 - Fire Succubus *Parte 23 - Alfa *Parte 24 - Lágrimas Red Fields - Purple Destiny *Parte 1 - Dimensão Ômega *Parte 2 - Lightning Blade *Parte 3 - Gravel Rain, Linn Rapids, Deep Lagoon e Burn Abyss *Parte 4 - Lambda Curse *Parte 5 - EE *Parte 6 - Uma Rocha no Caminho *Parte 7 - Os 15 *Parte 8 - Cavaleiros de Nightstrike *Parte 9 *Parte 10 Extra *Order Powers *Curiosidades |-|